Sam Jameson
Sam Jameson is a second-year student in Shepard High School. He is also part of the Student Council as Vice President, and is a thrall to Sonia Sonata in the Sonata Pack, and he is Sonia's lover/mate. Characteristics *'Name': Samuel 'Sam' Jameson *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Blonde (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Sonia, video games involving puzzles (ICO and Shadow of the Colossus) *'Dislikes': Being punished by Sonia *'Family': Unknown Appearance Human Sam is a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He has Peter's build after he was bitten, and dresses rather comfortably, but neatly in order to impress Sonia. Lycan Background Not much is known about Sam's past, but during it, he befriends Sonia Sonata. In fact, the only way the two knew each other was that he was the son of one of her family’s human workers who were aware that she was a werewolf as well as the rest of her family. Although she and Sam grew up the closest, as his family had brought in him to serve her as a personal servant. Due to her tastes, she wanted a smart male to be an equal partner, as well as helper. Though Sam proved to be up to compete with her level, mostly because he studied so hard his ears and nose bled out from stress and overloading his brain too hard, to which Sonia nearly pleaded for him to stop when she saw him nearly pass out. Though she admits he just might test well, or has some sort of cheating notes. As her parents kept pushing her to find a suitable mate to be her equal, Sonia felt she would be separated from her first best friend ever, so before the Full Moon shined her uncontrollable transformation, she opened up to Sam in taking their relationship to the next level. Like her, Sam cared for Sonia, but also knew that what they had would never last. So when he unromantically asked that they take the next step, she accepted in the hopes to give them both one final and pleasurable memory together before she had to choose. Though what the two didn't know was that the 'one last ride' she had planned was really the first step into something else. For Sonia was in fact a werewolf, and he was her thrall, as she had changed him through sexual means, something which realizes her feelings for Sam. Personality Sam has an overall personality similar to Peter's, and is Peter's parallel in the Student Council. He is in love with Sonia, as Peter is with Christie, and he cares deeply for his comrades. Sam is also very loyal to Sonia, going as far as to say that Sonia's dream is his dream and tries his best to help her fulfill her dream of building a Lycan-based sports game that is open to everyone, regardless of status. Much like Peter, he has a desire to show others that they're more than just monsters. In this, he tries to help out with the Talbot Pack, much to Sonia's worry for him. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Beta Werewolf' *'Parasitic Absorption': Sam has the ability to absorb the energy of his opponents either from touch or when he's biting. Not only does the energy add to his own, but also their memories, enabling to know what they know, as well as their own set skills. He can transfer this via contact from one person to another. But an amazing coincidence, he can also absorb the powers of others as well. However, the effects of this ability last only an hour after the first touch. Skills *'Voice Mimicry' Relationships Sam's Relationships Gallery Sam Jameson, civilian and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Sam Jameson, Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Sonata Pack Category:Werecreatures